


reassurance

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Despite Orion's inability to keep his affection for Titan hidden, something still stings at Titan's heart.
Relationships: Orion/Titan (Show By Rock!!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	reassurance

He tells himself that he should be glad.

Now that Titan's situation has become clear to the rest of his band, he's more willing to come along whenever he's invited to one of their tea parties or gatherings, provided that he be allowed to bring his little brothers along. Orion, of course, is more than gracious, never failing to mention Balt and Nickel whenever he extends an invitation to Titan now. And with the hand-me-downs from Selen, his brothers do not as often want of more presentable clothing as before.

But now comes Titan's current predicament. The invitation for that day was meant for a tea party, with a performance courtesy of Orion as a treat, in the garden of Orion's family's estate. As far as Titan has come to know them, Orion's parents are fond of throwing tea parties, and they often encourage Orion to take that opportunity to showcase his skills. Their guests aren't mere friends, after all. Many of them are apparently business partners as well, with their friendship having been nurtured through decades of continued trust and Orion's parents' magnetic personalities.

As expected of an estate with countless servants moving swiftly and soundlessly behind the scenes, the garden, as large and vast as it is, is impeccable. Every tree and shrub is neatly trimmed, and there's not a single fallen leaf in sight.

Admittedly, there are also questionable unicorn statues made of titanium and a few more chryselephantine ones made in the likeness of Orion's mother present within the grounds, but Titan has learned to ignore them, as per Selen's advice. "They're that kind of family," he said, which Titan doesn't completely understand, but he lets it go in favor of thinking up of ways to convince Orion to not ever have a statue that outright looks like Titan please, not in a million years.

A pavilion stands tall halfway through the garden, and chairs and tables have been laid out before Orion's marble stage. Titan, not wanting to risk attracting any attention from the rest of the guests, insisted to have the table furthest from the pavilion. It also meant being the furthest from Orion's music, but if past experiences were anything to go by, he can always trust Orion's ability to project his violin, playing it powerfully enough to reach Titan. And it will always, always reach Titan.

And it did, even on that day. Orion remains ruthless when it comes to their band performances, but he's hardly any lax when presented with a chance to captivate others with something a little more classical.

Being among guests now, Titan's brothers have been so very well behaved throughout the afternoon. Titan, on the other hand, is struggling.

From where he's sitting, Titan can see Orion wearing a genuine smile on his face, the familiar and unmistakable gleam of excitement evident in his eyes as two young men speak with him, quite likely about the performance that just ended.

Orion snaring the attention of many with his violin is no surprise. He should be used to it. Should be. But there's something awful inside him that day. Awful enough that he tears his gaze away from Orion to concentrate more on his tea.

"That's the music duo that often performs online, right? The ones Orion wouldn't shut up about lately?" he hears Selen say, just as he's trying to identify what tea he's taking sips of.

"Sei! You're right! No wonder Orion's freaking out."

Titan's hand shakes, and he puts the cup down.

"Are they good?" Nickel's innocent voice rings from Titan's right.

"Sei! You bet!" With quick taps on his phone, Argon's soon offering the little one a view of what's apparently a video of the two musicians.

What Titan manages to hear is fast and technical, just like Orion's preferences, and he feels a little sick. It's as if someone has taken a hold of his heart and given it a firm squeeze.

"Oniisama?"

Titan blinks. Balt's voice has been quiet, and Titan likely wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the small hand on his arm. "Are you okay, oniisama?"

"Yes," he lies, a bitter taste in his mouth. "Sorry. I was just thinking. I'm fine." He gives his little brother a smile and a pat on the head. Balt doesn't seem all too convinced, but he lets it go when he sees someone walking up to them.

"Orion-san!" Nickel chirps, jumping off his seat and attaching himself to Orion's leg. "You were super cool and amazing!"

Orion chuckles, a hint of color in his cheeks. There are flowers decorating his horns, Titan thinks for the sixth time that day, and he wonders, briefly, if Orion would allow Titan to be the one to do the arrangement for him next time.

With surprising ease, Orion picks Nickel up in his arms and beams. "Thank you, little one."

"Did you have to flex like that?" Selen drawls before taking a sip of his tea.

"Flex?" Orion echoes, tilting his head, allowing Nickel a chance to reach up and poke at one of the flowers. Without batting an eyelid, Orion plucks one up and presents it to Nickel, who squeals and giggles in delight.

"Double harmonics. Pretty sure those weren't in the original."

"Ah. Well." Orion merely laughs, Nickel still in his arms as he takes the seat beside Titan that Nickel had vacated. "What...what did you think, Titan?"

I wish you'd stop and only look at me, are the first words that come to mind. "I didn't expect any less," is what he chooses to say.

Orion beams, before turning his attention back to Nickel. "Did you like the sweets, little one? I can have more brought to our table."

"I liked the macarons."

"Excellent taste! I feel the same. You'll grow up to be a fine unicorn, I'm sure."

The conversation continues around Titan. Without him. It isn't as unusual as it seems, as he often opted to stay silent unless spoken to for most of his days with people outside of his family. But it seems...odd, to him perhaps. And he continues to be unable to put a finger on it until the gathering comes to a close.

Orion's standing in front of the guests again, his voice strong and firm enough to carry it out even to the farthest table despite the lack of a microphone. He's thanking everyone for coming and is expressing hopes that they'll come see his performance again in the future.

Then Orion looks to the table of the so-called online celebrities to acknowledge their throwing him a thumbs up, and something inside Titan snaps.

Later that day, when all the other guests have left, Orion's mother takes them all aside to ask, "Would you like to take some of the sweets home?" She's a kind woman, from what Titan has seen, if only more than just a little odd. Orion did have to get it from someone, and Jii seems far too normal, if not too subservient to Orion's every whim.

Before Titan can come up with anything polite to say, Nickel, with eyes wide and full of expectation, pipes up. "Really?"

"Of course, dear! Come, come. Let's have a look. You, too, little Balt."

It is with surprising thanks that Titan gives them an encouraging smile when Orion's mother leads them away by the hand.

"You're not going along with them, Titan?" Selen asks.

"I...need to talk to Orion," he says, the image of Orion smiling at someone else, someone whom Titan doesn't know, still fresh in his mind. "Can you two look after them for me?"

"Sei! Leave them to us!" Argon says with far too much energy, considering the time of day.

Titan has a feeling that Selen would have stared at him more suspiciously if Argon didn't pick him up by the waist and hauled him away. Selen's shrieks of protest are the last that Titan hears as they round a corner and disappear out of sight.

He finds Orion returning from the porch, undoubtedly just having finished seeing their guests off. There is a slight hint of exhaustion in his movements, his stride lacking the usual energy, but his face lights up when he meets Titan's gaze, and that's all the encouragement Titan needs.

He can't remember if there were other servants in the vicinity. There likely were. There would be Jii, at the very least. They're in Orion's mansion, after all. He's mentioned having at least two hundred servants once, and that was hardly surprising.

Titan doesn't care.

As soon as the front door closes behind Orion, Titan does what he's been itching to do for hours.

He grabs Orion by the arms and presses him back against door. Orion's crisp lavender-accented white suit wrinkles under Titan's firm grasp, and Titan finds himself all too pleased.

He only pauses for a moment to take in Orion's wide green eyes before leaning forward.

Orion's lips still have the faintest hint of tea and cream. They're soft and warm and Titan finds himself wanting more, as he often does whenever he's allowed Orion. To touch him and kiss him and take him for his own.

But he considers where they are and decides against sliding his leg between Orion's already shaking ones.

"Titan," he breathes, and Titan almost claims his lips again.

"Mine, right?" he can only whisper, his grip around Orion's arms loosening, if only to slide down and take Orion's hands in his.

He thinks, hazily, as soon as he says it, that maybe he shouldn't have asked. Orion, in all his inability to keep his affection for Titan hidden, has proven again and again that his feelings continue to ring true.

But the sting in his heart is still there, no matter how irrational, no matter how possessive, and while he considers taming it for the future, he has a need that needs to be addressed at that moment.

He holds his gaze steady, and Orion returns it, despite the great heaving of his shoulders. From that alone, Titan knows he has him.

"Yes, Titan, of course." His words are a whisper, as if it's a secret between them, a sacred oath that no one else can hear.

"No one else's?" Titan presses, his voice just as quiet as his gaze momentarily wanders down to Orion's neck before he looks up again.

"Only yours," Orion says, his eyes glassy, his cheeks as bright as the carnations in their garden.

"Good," Titan says, taking a step back before guiding a stumbling Orion into the nearest sitting room.

They don't have much time left for the evening before Titan has to leave with his siblings, and Titan's planning on making the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> the maids saw and they'll be gossiping about it for decades
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
